Lufufu no Fu Boku to Kaiyaku
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Luce was just taking a walk in the Vongola Mansion trying to find something to do... she found it in the form of Karaoke and she teachers the Vongola family how to mess with Mukuro Rokudo's favorite song. Parody of Kufufu no Fu Boku to Kaiyako like title says! Please no flaming! LUFUFUF!


**I just had to do this, if you have read The Gathering you will understand why Luce is in this somewhat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. A  
**

Luce walked around the Vongola mansion, a smile on her face when she heard someone singing. Stopping she peeked into the room to find Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro,Kyoya Hibari, and the rest of the Vongola tenth family were all sitting around a TV that had Karaoke going off. They laughed when Ryohei finished his song.

She took a step in as Chrome sung; she had a blush on her face.

"_Alone, I've stared at the end _

_Of deep darkness until I grew tired of it _

_I don't even know where I can go back to _

_I'm standing here like a lost child _

_Even meaning of the warmth, thinking of the past that became a lie _

_The temperature of tears is painful... _

_The one who said goodbye was the frightened me of yesterday _

_I'm running toward the other side of the light _

_I want to convey all my thanks to you,_

_I have people who are dear to me _

_I will exceed sadness; I want to protect you forever _

_I close my eyes, memories drifting by _

_Waking up is a prank of time _

_I had a nightmare and woke up _

_Even though I was hiding, I had been found _

_The location of the key to my obstinately closed heart _

_Is guided by kind eyes _

_Even if the reality reflected in my eyes fades away _

_This is a feeling that will never disappear _

_Deep within my heart, deep within my heart, I have people that I love _

_I won't be afraid of parting, I'll become stronger _

_Scattered around, the future that's pointed out by the star _

_The temperature of tears is so warm... _

_The one who said goodbye was the frightened me of yesterday _

_I'm running towards the other side of the light _

_I want to convey all my thanks to you; I have people who are dear to me _

_I will exceed sadness; I want to protect you forever _

_Even if the reality reflected in my eyes fades away _

_This is a feeling that will never disappear _

_Deep within my heart, deep within my heart, I have people that I love _

_I won't be afraid of parting, I'll become stronger _

"Lufufufu, that was amazing." Chrome squeaked when she heard the voice, jumping slightly she turned to see Luce walking in and hugged the girl. "You have a beautiful singing voice." Chrome blushed.

"Luce-San would you like to sing?" Mukuro asked holding a mike to Luce.

Luce gladly took the mike and ran through the songs. Until she found one that she would much rather like. She hit play and everyone sat down to watch. Mukuro knew the song that was about to play, he didn't know if he should be happy about it or mad.

"_I can't believe that I can touch you with this hand _

_You're so naive that I can capture you _

_Look at my odd eye, projecting a frightened face _

_I'm happy to meet you, somehow it's too cliché _

_So, will you make a contract with me? _

_Before you lose your memory _

_Lufufu lufufu lufufu no fu _

_Let's dance in the sky's carnival _

_In a pure and beautiful world _

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me _

_I will comfort you if you wish for it _

_Is it okay for a moment? _

_Oya oya or for eternity? _

_I don't understand why you cry _

_It seems like it's my fault _

_Lufufu lufufu lufufu no fu _

_Come recognize it, your destiny _

_Once you misstep, it starts breaking _

_The sad-eyed you is my lovely doll _

_That's right_

_So, will you make a contract with me? _

_Before you lose your memory _

_Lufufu lufufu lufufu no fu _

_Let's dance in the sky's carnival _

_In a pure and beautiful world _

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me"_

Mukuro dropped his cup as he stared at Luce she only grinned as she placed the mike in Mukuro's hand and left.

Reborn laughed. "And that is how Luce just beat all of you in karaoke."

* * *

**And that my dear readers is how Luce had pwned everyone... with Mukuro's own song XD So yeah, I know this most likely isn't that good. And it's short, but it's meant to be somewhat funny because it's Luce's Lufufufu's in action! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace, Love Tranquility, and Guns~**


End file.
